No Air
by Lys Weasley
Summary: Meu amor, por que me deixastes? Por que retirastes todo o meu ar? Como posso respirar sem ti aqui, ao meu lado?


_**No Air**_

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air

(Me diga como eu vou respirar sem ar)

Sempre soube que meu amor iria pertencer apenas a ti. Esperei mais do que é humanamente possível, até receber seu amor de volta.

If I should die before I wake

(Se eu morrer antes de acordar)

It's 'cause you took my breath away

(Isso foi porque você tirou a minha respiração)

Losing you is like living in a world with no air

(Perder você é como viver em um mundo sem ar)

Hermione sempre me dissera para eu seguir em frente, esquecê-lo, sair com outras pessoas, e tentar apenas, tentar me apaixonar novamente. Mas eu sempre lhe respondia que isso seria impossível e inútil, afinal, eu sempre te amei.

I'm here alone

(Eu estou aqui sozinho)

Didn't want to leave

(Não queria partir)

My heart won't move, it's incomplete

(Meu coração não se moverá, está incompleto)

Wish there was a way that I can make you understand

(Queria que houvesse um jeito que eu pudesse fazer você entender)

Meu quinto ano, com certeza, foi o melhor de todos. Tu finalmente me notaras. E, com isso, fez a coisa que eu menos achava exeqüível de você realizar. Sim, tu me beijaste... Na frente de toda a Grifinória, depois de um jogo de Quadribol em que eu te substitui.

But how do you expect me

(Mas como você espera que eu)

To live alone with just me

(Viva sozinha, logo eu)

'Cause my world revolves around you

(Porque meu mundo gira ao seu redor)

It's so hard for me to breathe

(É tão difícil para eu respirar)

Na mesma rapidez que tudo começou, meu mundo desabou. Dumbledore morreu, deixando-nos todos abalados, mas, quem com certeza sentiu mais com isso foras tu. Depois de um enterro digno do bruxo mais poderoso que já conheci – sim, não conto Riddle como um bruxo poderoso – me deixastes. Deixou-me por razões nobres, dizendo que não agüentaria se me perdesse. Acho que vós não cogitastes a ideia, de que se ficássemos separados seria pior... Para ambos.

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air

(Me diga como eu vou respirar sem ar)

Can't live, can't breathe with no air

(Não posso viver, não posso respirar sem ar)

That's how I feel whenever you ain't there

(É assim como eu me sinto quando você não está lá)

It's no air, no air

(Não tem ar, sem ar)

Got me out here in the water, so deep

(Pega aqui nesta água, tão profunda)

Tell me how you gon' be without me

(Me diga, como você vai ficar sem mim?)

If you ain't here, I just can't breathe

(Se você não está aqui, eu não posso respirar)

It's no air, no air...

(Não tem ar, sem ar...)

Chorei. Perdi a conta de quantas noites foram passadas em claro, com lágrimas rolando copiosamente pela minha face, descontroladas. Todos viram que Ginny Weasley não era mais a mesma, que não tinha mais a animação contagiante de meses atrás, sabiam que eu não seria a mesma até que _tu_ retornasses, se retornasses.

I walked, I ran

(Eu andei, eu corri)

I jumped, I flew

(Eu pulei, eu voei)

Right off the ground to float to you

(Direto do chão pra flutuar até você)

There's no gravity to hold me down

(Não há gravidade para me segurar)

For real

(Sinceramente)

Decidi que esperaria por ti, sim, mas enquanto isso, não iria ficar sofrendo o tempo todo. Isso não faria voltastes para mim, de qualquer maneira. O que fora muito difícil de cumprir ao ver-te sorrindo tristemente para todos. Um sorriso falso, que não chegava perto dos teus lindos olhos.

But somehow I'm still alive inside

(Mas de alguma maneira eu ainda estou viva por dentro)

You took my breath, but I survived

(Você levou minha respiração, mas eu sobrevivi)

I don't know how

(Eu não sei como)

But I don't even care

(Mas eu nem me importo)

Os dias até o casamento de Gui passaram voando, e com eles eu sentia – sabe-se lá como – que se aproximava à hora de tu partir. No dia do teu aniversário de dezessete anos, eu lhe dei um presente que, aposto, surpreendeu-o. Espero que com este consiga pelo menos estar contigo em pensamentos, durante a tua viagem que estava próxima.

But how do you expect me

(Mas como você espera que eu)

To live alone with just me

(Viva sozinha, logo eu)

'Cause my world revolves around you

(Porque meu mundo gira ao seu redor)

It's so hard for me to breathe

(É tão difícil para eu respirar)

Após a súbita aparição do lince prateado – o Patrono de Shacklebolt - gritos desesperados, era tudo que eu conseguia ouvir. Vi conhecidos correndo por todos os lados, aparantando, fugindo da maneira que encontravam. Vi também os teus cabelos revoltos desaparecendo, levando meu ar e minha consciência, contigo.

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air

(Me diga como eu vou respirar sem ar)

Can't live, can't breathe with no air

(Não posso viver, não posso respirar sem ar)

That's how I feel whenever you ain't there

(É assim como eu me sinto quando você não está lá)

It's no air, no air

(Não tem ar, sem ar)

Got me out here in the water, so deep

(Pega aqui nesta água, tão profunda)

Tell me how you gon' be without me

(Me diga, como você vai ficar sem mim?)

If you ain't here, I just can't breathe

(Se você não está aqui, eu não posso respirar)

It's no air, no air...

(Não tem ar, sem ar...)

Quando acordo, vejo que não fora apenas mais um pesadelo. Dispensei todas as palavras de consolo e subi para meu quarto, todas as lágrimas que reprimi quando decidi que não sofreria mais por ti, foram por água a baixo, literalmente.

No air, air

(Sem ar, ar)

Ohh

No air, air

(Sem ar, ar)

Ohh

No air, air

(Sem ar, ar)

No, oh..

(Oh não...)

No air, air

(Sem ar, ar)

No more

(Não mais)

It's no air, no air

(É sem ar, sem ar...)

Quando te vi novamente na batalha de Hogwarts, estavas muito mudado, não parecia mais o menino que havia ido ao encontro do seu destino. Não. Parecias um homem, que tinha toda a vida do mundo bruxo e trouxa para proteger. Quis te reconfortar, mas sabia que ainda não era hora.

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air

(Me diga como eu vou respirar sem ar)

Can't live, can't breathe with no air

(Não posso viver, não posso respirar sem ar)

That's how I feel whenever you ain't there

(É assim como eu me sinto quando você não está lá)

It's no air, no air

(Não tem ar, sem ar)

Got me out here in the water, so deep

(Pega aqui nesta água, tão profunda)

Tell me how you gon' be without me

(Me diga, como você vai ficar sem mim?)

If you ain't here, I just can't breathe

(Se você não está aqui, eu não posso respirar)

It's no air, no air...

(Não tem ar, sem ar...)

E então eu ouvi que tu havias morrido, aquela voz fria e sem emoção dizia que havia sido abatido em fuga, para proteger-se, mas eu sabia, e suponho que todos aqueles que te conheciam sabiam que era uma mentida deslavada. Hagrid te trouxe rodeado pelos Comensais e Voldemort, colocou-o no chão e eu não acreditava no que meus olhos me diziam, senti meu chão sumir, não havia ar para meus pulmões respirarem.

No air, air

(Sem ar, ar)

It's so hard for me to breathe

(É tão difícil para eu respirar)

De repente, tu sumistes. Neville matara a cobra de Voldemort ha poucos instantes, e uma nova batalha se iniciara. E eu lutei, desta vez lutei, queria vingar-te, não iria suportar não fazer nada. Sem ao menos perceber quase fui atingida por uma maldição por Belatriz Lestrange, a mesma que há poucos anos havia te tirado o padrinho e tirado tantos outros entes queridos de diversos. Mas minha mãe defendeu-me, como sempre. Quando ela a matou, Voldemort gritou, percebeu que estava sozinho, que todos aqueles que lhe eram fieis haviam morrido, ergueu a varinha e apontou para minha mãe, e um _Protego_ foi ouvido, vindo do nada, não a deixando morrer. Então tu reapareceste. Uma felicidade invadiu-me ao mesmo tempo em que o medo a esquivava.

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air

(Me diga como eu vou respirar sem ar)

Can't live, can't breathe with no air

(Não posso viver, não posso respirar sem ar)

That's how I feel whenever you ain't there

(É assim como eu me sinto quando você não está lá)

It's no air, no air

(Não tem ar, sem ar)

Tu lutaste bravamente contra Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, lutou e venceu. O mundo estava novamente em paz, o sol invadia o Salão Principal fazendo com que acreditássemos que verdadeiramente não havia mais nada a temer.

Got me out here in the water, so deep

(Pega aqui nesta água, tão profunda)

Tell me how you gon' be without me

(Me diga, como você vai ficar sem mim?)

If you ain't here, I just can't breathe

(Se você não está aqui, eu não posso respirar)

It's no air, no air...

(Não tem ar, sem ar...)

Depois de todos os enterros, tu vieste falar comigo, a sensação de _dejavu_ foi inevitável, mas desta vez, o que dissestes para mim, fez uma felicidade há tempos não sentida borbulhar dentro do meu ser. Tu pediste para voltar a ser meu, o que, eu sem pestanejar disse que seria a coisa mais desejada naquele momento.

No air, air

(Sem ar, ar)

No more

(Não mais)

It's no air, no air

(É sem ar, sem ar...)

Tempos passaram e meu amor por ti não mudou, casei-me contigo, tive três filhos lindos e aquela separação que há tempos havia nos acontecido, parecia de outro mundo, um mundo que só havia escuridão. Agora, nós vivemos na luz, e espero sempre estar assim... Contigo, claro.


End file.
